


Monster

by asaloki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mates, Werewolf Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Cas is a lycanthrope/werewolf. He and Sam are in a secret relationship. Dean finds out. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://waldostiel.tumblr.com)  
>  written for [thepersonperson](http://thepersonperson.tumblr.com/)

( “He’s a monster.”

“No— Dean. Please!” )

Cas _whines_. He noses Sam until the human rouses. There’s a smear of blood on his cheek and Cas licks him clean – it’s instinctive. Sam recoils, though, pushes at Cas’ muzzle, and Cas flops down onto his belly in submission. He whines once more, low and scared. Sam reaches out a tentative hand, strokes Cas’ fur until a loud voice calls his name and breaks their shared silence. “Sam?”

It’s Dean.

Sam stands and shoos Cas but the mutt refuses to leave – or doesn’t understand. “Go home,” Sam insists and Cas tilts his head in confusion. Home? He is home. It is Sam who fails to understand. He is Cas’ pack now – his family – and they are connected, bonded, _mated_. “Go, Cas! Please!”

Cas does as he is told. He runs, hides in the shadows, and then settles on his haunches behind some bins. Sam will return to him… He’ll shout at Cas for following him on his hunt, for protecting him and risking them being seen by Dean… But he’ll come.

He will.

Cas resigns himself to waiting.

( “I’m sorry, Sammy. I’m so sorry.”

“Cas!” )

He waits for a full week before Sam comes back. It’s never been this long before.

Sam looks awful – exhausted and sad – and he holds the familiar trenchcoat in trembling hands. Cas can feel Sam’s anxiety; It rolls off him in waves. He’s returned, but it seems he doesn’t expect Cas to be there still. Cas is hesitant in his approach, ears flattened to his head and tail between his legs. He makes a small noise, drawing Sam’s attention. “Cas,” Sam breaths, and Cas dares to look at him and hope it’s going to be okay. “C’mere.”

Cas happily obliges. His ears perk up as he rushes forward, almost knocking Sam to the floor in his enthusiasm. He circles the other’s legs – ridiculously long – and brushes up against him, nuzzling and breathing in Sam’s familiar scent.

Sam drops to his knees. He buries his face into Cas’ fur. “Change back,” he commands, his voice cracking. “Please, Cas.”

Cas doesn’t refuse him. He whimpers as his form shifts from wolf to human. He’s naked but Sam keeps him warm and secure in his embrace, presses heated kisses to every inch of Cas’ skin until the shivers are a response to _him_ and not the cold. The trenchcoat ends up being used as an impromptu blanket, shielding their fragile human skin from the hard ground. Cas undresses Sam with fumbling hands, mouthing words of love into his flesh and hoping to scar him with them. They make love there, and it’s perfect but sad.

( “… S-Sam…”

“Cas… Please…” )

It turns out to be the last time.

( “…” )


End file.
